The Bet
by James' Lily Flower
Summary: Luke and Mara make a bet, chaos ensures.
1. Luke's Great Idea

**The Bet**

**Chapter 1- Luke's Great Idea**

_Luke and Mara make a bet, chaos ensures._

* * *

Luke woke to see Mara, his beautiful wife of three years, sleeping silently beside him. He grinned, it was so lovely to see the Ex-Emperors Hand so peaceful and tranquil. She moved slightly in her sleep as Luke pulled her closer, contemplating the fact that he was one of the few people who would ever see her like this, including Mara herself, who was blissfully unaware of how enchanting she was during slumber despite Luke consistently informing her. He snickered at the thought of her complete wilfulness and kissed his wife gently on the cheek. 

This was defiantly Luke's favourite way of waking, his wife who had for a while been the second in command for Karrde's growing smuggling organisation and was trying to pass her workloads to other members, still spent a vast amount of time away from home on business. Though when Luke thought about it he couldn't seriously see Mara settling down in one place for more than a couple of months as his wife was rather susceptible to boredom. He chuckled and shook his head in amusement, before leaning to kiss her once again.

She stirred slowly and stretched her alluring body out gracefully. She blinked as she moved deeply under the sheets to shield her beautiful jade eyes from the warm sun that was peeking through the bedroom curtains. Luke moved his head under the bedclothes to give her a sweet, succulent kiss. She entwined her slender fingers in his silky hair and kissed him back passionately. Luke gently broke the kiss and continued to burn a fiery path of kisses down her slender throat. She whimpered softly and drew him deeper into her form. Luke concluded his enticing kisses and opened his eyes to gaze at her exquisite face. The bedcovers had by now fallen to their waists and Mara gradually opened her eyes. Finally, for the first time that morning cerulean blue meet emerald green.

"Hey," Luke said inaudibly.

"Hi gorgeous," she whispered melodically, nuzzling her nose into his neckline.

Luke grinned gazing affectionately at her refined features. "Good morning, Mrs Skywalker," he greeted.

"Morning, Master," she breathed fondly, trying to suppress a yawn.

"You okay?" the Jedi asked his bride, concernedly.

"Hm hm!" she assured absently.

"Mara…" Luke whined.

"Luke!" she mocked.

"We didn't stay up that late last night, sweetie!" he teased. Mara just glared at him. Luke kissed her soundly and the frown dropped off her fair visage.

"You know, I've forgotten what I was angry about!" She admitted. Luke just grinned triumphantly and pulled her into an embrace.

"Luke…" she murmured, holding his warm body close. The Jedi master smiled beautifully while pushing a stray strand of her fiery red hair behind a pale ear. Luke gave her another soft kiss and slid out of the bedcovers. He heard Mara give a soft sigh behind him and turned at the door to blow her a brief kiss. He then revolved around and padded out to the fresher. In the adjacent bedroom Mara could hear the shower starting up and knew there was no chance of her husband returning to their bedroom. She groaned and clambered out of their bed, sliding on her previously discarded nightgown and tying her dressing gown over the top. She slowly shuffled downstairs to make some caf, while cursing her husband for abandoning the bed so hastily after rousing. She opened the cupboard and only just caught a flying jar of hot chocolate which seemed to be one of Luke's favourite drinks. She heard footsteps and felt a familiar presence approaching behind her. She smiled softly as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What ya doing?" he asked.

"Being attacked by your precious hot chocolate!"

"Oh, I was looking for that, where was it?"

"In the cupboard where it's always been!" she snarled.

Luke snickered and grabbed the jar from her hand and poured some of its contents into a mug. Once they each had a steaming mug they sat on a couch and enjoyed one another's company. They were both blissfully unaware of the lateness of the hour and were quite content to be together.

Luke turned the holovid on to watch the news before realising that he had a class to teach that afternoon. "I ought to get ready," he told his wife reluctantly.

"Why?"

"I've got a class in a few hours, honey."

"I know, but why?" Mara raised.

"Cause I have to teach the next generation of Jedi," Luke reminded her.

"But they're horrible, stupid, whining younglings!" She complained.

"I bet they're easier than those vornskrs Karrde insists keeping as pets." He retorted.

"I dunno, I mean they are children, Jedi children," Mara insisted, "they can be pretty unpredictible!"

"Do you really think so?" he asked skeptically.

"Sure!" She lied.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"In that case, I bet you couldn't look after one!" The Jedi challenged.

"What a youngling?"

"No a vornskr!"

"I sure could!" she shot back.

"Fine, prove it!"

"Ok," Mara said, gulping, "I'll borrow one off Talon."

"Oh no you won't, I'm going to pick up a cub at some point and we'll see just how easy it is to look after one!"

"You're joking, right," she replied shocked, "Luke?"

He just grinned twirling a soft lock of flaming red hair around his fingers. Mara turned and gave him a delicate kiss which he drove deeper. Their lips stayed locked together for a while before Luke realised he really had to go. Reluctently he ended the kiss and turned to the stairway to get ready.

* * *

**How'd you like that then, please review!!!! **

**I was in a really weird mood when I got this idea!!!!**

**Love, **

**ZacE4eva xxxxxxxxxxxxxx **


	2. New Member of the Family

**The Bet**

**Chapter 2**

**New Member Of The Family.**

A week later Mara walked into the apartment. She sighed, happy to be home. Mara dropped her keys and bag on the kitchen worktop, and then moved to hang her coat in the hallway. She sat on one of the inviting couches, enjoying the silence of their home and contemplated how relieved she was her husband hadn't been serious about the vornskr cub. Speaking of Luke, Mara wondered what sort of trouble the Jedi was getting into. She grinned as she lowered herself back onto the couch legs stretched over the arm. Yawning slightly, she closed her eyes and relaxed.

Luke quietly walked into the apartment with a large box held firmly in his hands. Placing it carefully on the kitchen floor he opened it and let his treasure out. The tiny cub whimpered softly and climbed into the Jedi's lap. Luke stroked the tiny head and it thumped its stumpy docked tail against his hand. "Hey Darlin'" the Jedi greeted, "Welcome to your new home, now lets go find your Mommy so you can meet her."

The cub yapped softly and scampered into the hallway. "No," Luke called, running to catch up with the young animal. He picked her up gently and waltzed happily into the lounge. He grinned at the sight of his sleeping wife and placed the cub at her feet before sliding onto the couch next to her. Mara felt the warmth of her husband next to her and moved closer to him to give him a tender kiss. She felt a soft furball move past her leg and nearly jumped out of her seat. Turning her eyes downwards she gasped at the sight of a playful vornskr cub greeting her.

Luke smiled, "she's beautiful, isn't she?" He commented.

"Yeah," Mara replied, once she'd recovered her breath. The Jedi picked the young vornskr up and placed her in Mara's lap.

"What's her name?" Mara questioned, while the cub licked her hand softly.

"She doesn't have one. I was hoping you'd have some ideas." He admitted, stroking the cub's head.

"Well, I don't know, I've never had a pet before, you know!" she replied, running her fingers through Luke's blond hair.

"Me neither!" he agreed.

Mara giggled, "What a pair we are!" she commented.

"Hm," Luke answered, too busy trying to determine the best way to kiss her. Their lips met until a small wet nose decided that this kind of behaviour was completely unacceptable. They both burst out laughing, "Sorry girl!" Luke apologized. He stood, "I'm gonna make some dinner and I'm sure our little princess is hungry." He said, picking the cub up. Mara followed him into the kitchen where he took a metal bowl and filled it with raw minced meat. The vornskr wagged her stumpy tail wildly and attempted to leap at Luke.

Mara picked her up as she tried unsuccessfully to free herself from her master's grasp. Luke placed the meal on the floor and Mara set the cub down, who gulped the food down instantaneously.

Later, Mara snuggled up to her husband in their bed. So the Jedi hadn't been joking, she was not looking forward to caring for the cub, I can't let Luke win though, she vowed. With this thought in her head, Mara fell asleep.

Mara woke up a few hours later to a most peculiar howling noise. Damn Luke's snoring, she thought in annoyance. She looked over at the Jedi to see him soundly and silently asleep. Her forehead creased into a frown where was that coming from? She slid out of the warm covers and crept into the kitchen to see their tiny cub whining loudly. The little animal stopped and wagged its tail gazing up at her with hopeful brown eyes. Mara growled under her breath, which made the cub even more excited. Slamming the door in the cub's face, Mara spun on her heel and stalked back to bed, it had been a long day.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm sorry this chapter's so short and took so long, but I really wanted to get this up and I have had so many concerts and pieces of coursework in the last month.**

**Hope it's OK.**

**Love ZacE4eva xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
